1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is related to lined hoppers and vessels and, in one aspect, to a carbon steel vessel with a loose plastic liner.
2. Description Of Related Art
Prior art hoppers or vessels for containing solids are subject to corrosion and erosion due to moisture in the solids and to the chemical nature of the solids. Some solids "bridge" across an outlet, impeding or preventing flow therefrom. Leakage of vapors, liquids, or solids and leak location are also a problem with certain prior art hoppers.
There has long been a need for an effective hopper liner. There has long been a need for a hopper for containing solids in which leakage is inhibited or prevented. There has long been a need for a hopper in which corrosion and erosion are inhibited. There has long been a need for an effective leak detection system for such hoppers. There has long been a need for a solution to the problem of bridging solids in hoppers.